Cooking TIme
by KaliCali77
Summary: What can happen while a casserole is in the oven! I am trying to work through some writer's block and decided to publish it.


_Not my characters, but I am trying to work through my writer's block. KaliCali77_

I was standing in the process of standing up from putting a casserole in the oven and he grabbed my hips from behind, grinding his long, hard, only boxer-covered cock into my ass. He prevented me from standing up fully, but he did think to ask how long the timer should be set for.

After setting the timer for forty minutes, he skimmed his hands along the bare skin in between my cropped tank top and my low-rise yoga pants. With his fingers spread out, he slid them under the elastic waist band and began inching it down over the swell of my ass. I heard him gasp when he discovered that his formerly sweet, naive, and innocent girlfriend was not wearing any panties.

As he was unveiling my ass to his admiring view, I reached behind me and shimmied his boxers down to the floor, letting me feel the full heat of him. The whole time we were removing all of our scant amount of clothes we had on, we remained joined and grinding at the hips.

He pressed his chest against my now bare back; he placed light and teasing kisses on my neck and shoulders. He was turning me on by skimming his hands over my arms, sides, ribs, and breasts.

He encouraged me to lay my head down on my arms that were resting on the counter. He was always concerned about my comfort and enjoyment. I soon discovered his ulterior motive was to take full advantage and expose my breasts to his wandering hands.

He massaged and kneaded my breasts with an occasional pinch or tweak of my taut nipples. He has told me many times he loved how perfectly my breasts fit in his hands. Secretly, I love how nicely they fit in his hands as well; it was like they were made exclusively for his hands.

Even though he wasn't able to see, lick or nip them, just having them in his hands was making his dick throb. His cock was nestled so tightly against my ass that I could feel it pulsing to the rhythm of his massage.

I loved the feeling of him pressed against me, but I craved and was desperate for more friction. I pressed myself into him and neither of us could keep in the shuddering moans that escaped our lips. He took my not so subtle hint and trailed his hands down my stomach to the apex of my thighs. He spread my legs to get better access to cause that friction. He wrapped his left arm around my waist to support me and keep me in place. His right hand was placed over my dripping wet mound and continued with the rhythm of the massage he had started on my breasts. I tried to grind against his hand, but he held me still with his hips and left arm.

His middle finger slipped easily in between my lower lips and ghosted across my sensitive nub of nerves. Nothing he could do could stop the shudder that ran through my body. He ghosted his finger over my clitoris again eliciting a moan from me. "Edward! Oh, god! Edward!" I pleaded. "I need more." Then, I whimpered when his heat suddenly left my ass and legs.

That whimper was quickly turned into a cry of joy as his mouth began to suck on my hyper-sensitive nub. He continued to lightly suck for a few moments, while occasionally dragging his teeth over it. Almost as if he had a sixth sense for my needs, he ran his tongue along my slit. He did it again and again, each time is tongue slid closer to my wanting hole.

When his tongue finally slipped inside of me, I was elated. His tongue began darting in and out causing his face and my legs to become drenched with my juices. He caught some of my juices and started rubbing it around my puckered asshole. He continued fucking me with his tongue while he lubricated my ass and his fingers.

As his slid a finger into my asshole, I felt my stomach begin to coil in pleasure. He moved his finger in and out in the same rhythm as the pad of his thumb against my clitoris. He collected more of my juices and slid a second finger into my asshole. The pleasure and slight pain of him stretching my asshole sent me over the edge. I cried out in pure pleasure as he helped me ride out my orgasm. He licked my clitoris and dipped into my hole while he continued to work my asshole with his fingers.

Once I had calmed, Edward slowly stood grazing his hands up the outside of my legs. He put his hand into the drawer next to us and pulled out a condom. I could feel my natural lubricant beginning to drip down my legs again as I heard him rip open the package and roll on the condom.

"Are you ready, Babe?"

I peaked of my shoulder at him, "For you? Always."

He slowly entered me from behind with a groan of pleasure and almost immediately pulled out again. Thrusting back into me, he moaned my name. He stayed inside me, enjoying the tightness for a few seconds. When I couldn't stand the stillness, I wiggled my hips to get him moving again like I wanted and needed. He gave me a throaty chuckle and began to pound into me in enthusiastically. He had a firm grip on my hips and held them still in order to become really aggressive. I love every second of it.

"Harder. Oh, Jesus. Edward. Harrrrrder." I panted.

He pounded harder giving me everything I asked for. I loved the feeling of his dick inside me while his balls beat gently against my clit. He gripped my hips and continued to ram into me relentlessly, and then he leaned over my body to kiss the back of my neck. One hand slowly trailed its way to my hair, and he grabbed it suddenly, pulling it gently to arch my back farther, and thrust into me hard, causing me to scream as he hit that spot. Edward couldn't repress the groan that escaped him at me scream, and he tilted my head to the side and kissed my jaw lovingly.

He ghosted his right hand down my side making me giggle and causing him to moan as my walls convulsed around him. He grabbed my breast and massaged it, intensifying the feelings growing again in my stomach. He continued thrusting into me and pulled me lightly up until my arms straight braced against the counter. The new angle along with his pounding and massaging brought such intensity that I had to shut my eyes.

"Edward, don't stop. Just a bit more."

"Fucking hell, you're so beautiful." he whispered fiercely with another powerful stroke that left me reeling. I was starting to shake underneath him, and he quickly pulled out of me. Before I could protest Edward had spun me around and had me sitting on the edge of the counter and pulled me close.

He whispered, "Bella, I want to see you. I need to see you cum."

I wrapped my legs around him as he slipped back inside of me, resuming his frantic thrusts, kissing me hard. His hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me until we were both gasping for air, and his head dropped to my shoulder as he thrust into me over and over.

"God, I love you, Bella," he breathed into my neck, causing me to shiver.

I sifted my fingers through his shaggy hair and Edward's thrusts became slower, deeper, filling me until I thought I would burst from the sheer intensity of the situation. I felt like Edward was desperate for something, but I couldn't place my finger on what. I kept my arms locked tightly around his neck as I rocked against him, urging him on with small words and moans, returning his sentiments to me back to him.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him tightly as he finally sent me over the edge moaning his name. He soon followed, emptying himself into me with a shudder, and leaning against me.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Since you're standing, mind getting the casserole out of the oven?" I asked innocently.

I was remembering this encounter and what I think that was the best casserole I have ever eaten after taking a short nap while Edward was at work.

"Bella, sweetheart, as much I love watching you get all hot and bothered, we need to start getting ready." Edward said as he suddenly appeared above me. "I feel horribly guilty to I can't keep up with your new sexual appetite, but I promise I will try to make it up to you when we back home."

I guess I hadn't realized how late it had gotten or that I had begun rubbing myself while reminiscing. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks to turn me bright red.


End file.
